


Straight Sex

by SepulchreDeVagisPhantasiis



Series: All the Smut [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Comfort Sex, Cunnilingus, Dildos, Dry Humping, F/M, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25546771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SepulchreDeVagisPhantasiis/pseuds/SepulchreDeVagisPhantasiis
Summary: Just a place for all the straight (human) couple smut that shouldn't make it into other stories. I'll keep the tags updated and put relevant notes at the beginning of each chapter.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: All the Smut [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852942
Kudos: 13





	1. Boyfriend Pleasing

**Author's Note:**

> A girl finger fucks her boyfriend. Prostrate milking, sort of.

He smiles when I stand to wrap my arms around him, his fingers working on my buttons as we kiss. He fall back into bed completely naked, skin soft against skin, hands everywhere and just as needy as our kiss. When I grab his ass he moans loudly, hips jerking against me. He’s so hard, whole body flushed. “Please, please. I want you inside me.”

I’m too surprised to answer as he moves his arm, pulling a small bottle of lube out of I don’t know where, pressing it into my hand.

“Please.” His voice is soft and vulnerable and aching and I can feel a tear slide down my neck.

I press a kiss to his shoulder. “Of course, love. But I won’t be able to do much if we stay lying like this.”

“It’s okay. I need to be close more than I need anything else.”

“Okay. Help me, then, so I don’t have to move my arm out from under you, please.”

He pulls away just a bit so he can see to squeeze some lube on my fingers, then sets the bottle behind me and presses flush against me again, draping his leg over my hip. Even just the lightest of touches makes him gasp, hips jerking forward towards nothing helpful.

“Kiss me, please.”

He does, rough and needy and gasping and moaning as I continue to rub and tease, and finally insert a fingertip, met by a moan and a spasming of his sphincter. “Fuck. Gods. I need so much more.” He’s pressing down, breathing coming in short gasps as my first finger becomes lost inside him. Panting, and with a red face, he begins to make small movements, a bit jerky and unsure until I’m helping, and then his head falls against mine, foreheads pressed together as he pants and moans and fucks himself on my finger, begging for more and more. I give him soft words of encouragement, trying to comfort as be becomes periodically frustrated with the lack of whatever it is he needs. When I finally find his prostate, he stops dead in his tracks, breathing coming out in a long shudder. “Please.”

“Just tell me what you need, please.”

“Just… there. Let me come apart for you, please. I’m so tired and I’m sorry and… please, I need this.”

“Remember your safeword?”

A small nod, a deep breath. “Berries.”

I wiggle my fingers a bit and he moans, lurching towards me. I catch him in a kiss as I start to tease and massage, amazed at his near-immediate reaction, tip leaking copious amounts of liquids all over and between our bodies. He tucks his face in against my neck, panting and gripping whatever parts of me he can find, eventually devolving into tears and soft whimpers. “Would you like to really come, baby?”

A small nod, and then a loud moan when I nip his earlobe.

“Touch yourself for me, please, or let me move away a bit.”

He shakes his head hard, trying to press closer, whimpering at the friction it causes, falling into even more of a shaking mess. “No.”

“Okay, love. Want to tell me what it is you need, or just let me drive you up the wall?”

“You. Need you. Close.”

“I’m not going anywhere, sweetie, I promise. Just keep holding onto me, yeah, and just let go of yourself.”

He nods, and his fingernails dig into my back and scalp as I resume my assault. His hips jerk forward and he’s reminded of all the slick skin of our stomachs, a moan breaking from his lips. “Please. Please… let me…”

“Anything you want, just take. I’m here just for you right now.”

He begins to fuck himself back against my fingertips, panting at the new stimulus against his cock. I whisper more soft words of encouragement and comfort, placing random kisses against whatever skin I can reach. He falls out of rhythm, whole body trembling, and I turn to press a breathy kiss against his hair.

"Whenever you’re there, just come for me, please. Just let go for me, yeah? I’m right here.”

The next movement with my fingers is met with a load moan and a shudder, lips moving against my shoulder. “Harder.”

I oblige, and it only takes a few moments before he’s coming undone between us, his release prolonged as I move my hand away from his ass and instead around his pulsing cock, caressing until there is nothing left.


	2. Boyfriend Fucking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another girlfriend fucks boyfriend. I think I must have had a phase in high school. Anal fingering. Strap-on/dildo usage. Maybe a bit of a praise kink. Very desperate boyfriend, sweet but somewhat baffled girlfriend. The comfort portion of a hurt/comfort plot.

I undress quickly, then help him shimmy off his underwear. I wrap him in my arms and pull him gently into bed, keeping his body above mine. I catch his lips in a soft kiss, sighing and shivering as his hands run greedily over my skin. He moves us so I’m straddling him, the hardness of his cock obvious now, resting against the most intimate parts of my body. I whimper as he lifts his hips up against me, his hands holding my hips tight against his.

“Please.”

“Please what, Kenna?”

I want to beg him to fuck me, our bodies primed and so close already. “Please, let me fuck you.”

He laughs a bit, I think out of surprise. “When you put it that way…” He lets go of my hips, tossing himself onto all fours as I did out a small dildo and lube.

I rub his dick as I kiss along the top of his bum, slowly making my way down to the one spot I want. He moans, back arching as I drag my tongue leisurely against his hole. I keep up a slow, teasing pace until he’s grinding back against me, begging for more. I make sure there’s generous lube present before scooting under him, lips nibbling on nipples as my finger pops inside him. He pushes back against my finger, welcoming it, trying to fuck himself on it, mumbling to me wildly when he wants more, and more, and when more is enough and he wants _something_ inside him.

I reach out for the dildo, slipping it into him slowly, but without much resistance. I give his torso when last kiss before I move from under him, moving behind him and wrapping an arm around his waist. When he’s ready, I feel him move, slowly dragging himself away, pushing back with a little snap of his hips. “Gods, Collan, you’re beautiful like this.” I encourage his slow pace, intent on his breathing, on the way he arches his back. He falters, shoulders falling against the bed. “What do you need, darling?”

“God, I need to see you Kenna, please.”

“Can you get onto your back for me?”

He nods and unsteadily does just that… his whole body flushed and covered with a sheen of sweat, and his eyes wild as his gaze meets mine. I move up, cupping his face in my hands, and press a soft kiss to his lips. He lifts up to me, lips desperate as he rubs down against the dildo, my knee between his open thighs. He moans and the way he moves his hips entrances me, a slow and purposeful grinding, his face turned to the side, mouth lolled open as he pants. I trail a hand down his side, playing along the edge of his hip, but he pulls my hand away, head turning from side to side, eyes and pace both growing panicked. “I need a different angle. Please. I can’t… I can’t get there, and I need to.”

“What do you need?”

“Can you… the strap on? Please. It’s bigger. I want to bounce on you.”

“Of course. For now, sit up for me, yeah? The angle will help this one too. Find a rhythm you like, focus on how you’re going to fuck yourself on my cock.”

He swallows and nods, eyes close and faced focus as I pull away and he carefully sits on the dildo, knees close together, his pace slower. I put the strap on on as quickly as possible, making sure it’s good and tight before smearing a generous amount of lube over it. I crawl in a bit awkwardly, aware of him watching me as I prop myself into the corner. “Come on, love.”

He comes towards me, paying no attention to the dildo partially out of his ass, of the way his eyes are wild, his face raw with something I only know to call pain. When he comes to me he pulls the toy out of himself, quickly moving so he’s filled again, making a low moan as he presses himself in one movement, all the way to the base. His chest is pressed against mine, the awkward angle of my hips allowing for a bit more intimacy. “You’re so good, Collan. So beautiful and sexy and-“ His fingertips are tugging an oversensitive nipple, my hips jerking clumsily in response. He seems to want that, otherwise just grinding against me. I get my feet under me a bit more, and roll my hips up into him over and over again, watching as his face slakens, his hips starting to move with mine, breath quick and shallow.

This time, when I trail my hand towards his cock, he doesn’t stop me, faltering and moaning loudly as I stroke him. “Kenna…”

“I’m right here, Collan. God, you feel so good. Look at you, so hot and bothered and desperately riding my cock.” Precum leaks from his tip, my thumb catching the liquid and smearing it along the length of his shaft. “Look at you, so close. Just keep going love. I’ve got you. Just close your eyes and come for me, okay?” He nods against me, grip tightening as he keeps up pace, but he shakes his head, falling against me.

“I can’t. I can’t, Kenna. Please. I need you.”

I slide a hand to the back of his neck, and another to hold onto part of his bum, rolling my hips up to fuck him the way I wanted to be fucked earlier, hard and fast and needy. I can feel his hand between our stomachs, a long string of nonsense escaping his lips.

“Kenna. Kenna please. I’m so close. So close.”

I hum my approval, keeping up the same steady space as he moves irregularly against me, his hands steady rhythm faltering between us. “Come on, love. Just around the corner. Don’t give up on me now.” He nods, taking a heavy breath and steadying the pace of his hand as I gently frame his hips, leading him into a matching pace. “Such a good little one, Collan. So warm and open and eager for me.”

“Kenna…” there’s an edge to his voice, something I can’t identify, and I slow.

“What’s wrong love?”

"I can feel it. I just… I can’t.”

“Do you need to be full like this, or will my fingers be okay?”

“I… I don’t know.”

“Can you lay on your back for me, and we can try?”

He nods warily, his face turned away as tears slither out of his eyes. He’s trembling all over, a gasp escaping as I gently remove the dildo. I instead replace it with two of my fingers, exploring in gentle circles until I feel him tense, a soft groan on his lips. I start gently rubbing the sensitive spot, my thumb rubbing across the damp skin of his perineum as my mouth closes around the head of his cock. His hands bury themselves into my hair, the trembling now a shaking, legs tense and wrapping around me tight. “Harder. God. Please. Harder.” I oblige happily at the increase in pressure pulls a moan and a buck of hips from him, a short burst of cum leaking into my mouth. “Faster, please. God. Fuck me. Fuck me, Kenna.” I hum around him and increase speed and pressure slowly, his cock leaking profusely as I keep sucking. Finally, we get to the right balance, my fingers rubbing against his prostate so hard and with so much friction I’m worried about hurting him. “Stop, please.” His voice is soft, and still hot with need and pleasure, but I listen, looking up to him as he continues to move restlessly against the fingers he’s too tense to safely extract. “I need you inside me. That… thing. I need you above me and panting and begging me, too. Please? I know I-“

A soft kiss on his hip stops his mumbling. “Relax for me, love, let me move out of you, so I can slip back in.”

He takes a deep breath and nods, closing his eyes. His muscles relax quickly, and as soon as my fingers are free, he reaches out to the bedside, pulling out a little egg, with a short cord and a clip. When he holds it out to me I smile, leaning over him as I slip the egg in to nestle against my g-spot, the clip over the hood of my clit. He turns it on low, watching intently as a shiver runs through me, my eyes gazed with pleasure. “Is this enough for you?” I nod, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek.

“More than. Open back up for me, love.”

His legs spread wide, his hole still slick and pliant as I watch the dildo disappear into him. He cranks the vibration up a bit and I get foggy around the edges, trying to find the right kind of friction for myself. I push his legs up and he happily obliges, knees almost completely against his chest when I find the right angle for us both, my body collapsing forward as he lets out a deep moan. “Kenna.”

I’m not sure what response I manage, my hips grinding messily against his as the vibrations seem to get stronger.

“Kenna, tell me.”

I take in a breath, putting a hand against his cheek as I try to look down at him. “Please come for me, Collan.”

His breath hitches and he nods, arching closer as my hand closes around his dick. A few quick strokes and he’s sputtering all over his chest, hips moving persistently against me even as it seems the sensation may be too much for him. Finally, he stills, body trembling, face streaming with tears and sweat. I pull awake and unhook the harness, tossing it to the side as I crawl up, wiping tears from his cheeks. His eyes keep closed but his arms snake around me, chest heaving. After a moment he manages a deep breath and looks up at me with a grin and gives me a slow, grateful kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boyfriend is not fucked in this one, but instead does the fucking. Post-shower sex. A much shorter scene, meant mostly to serve as a less-than-optimal time for his confession. Another comfort turning into sexy time.

He dries us, then leads me to a bed which he quickly strips of its sweat-dampened sheets before he lays me on the bed. “What do you need?”

“Just… hold me, and touch me.”

He nods, and keeps me in his arms, fingertips running against my skin, making me shiver and shift against him. Slowly, he grows hard between us, but makes no mention of it, continuing undisturbed. When I slip farther up his body and reach down to separate my labia, he slips a hand into my hair. “What’re you doing, love?”

I sigh as I nestle down, his hard length a brilliant feeling against my slick core. “Just want you here, please.”

He scratches my scalp a bit, pressing a kiss against my cheek. “Happily.”

His soft touches stay the same, his breath quickening with mine as our hips shift together, his tip rubbing against my clit with every small movement. “Collan?”

“Hmm?”

“I want you inside of me, please.”

He groans softly, hands moving to my hips. “I won’t last long.”

I smile and sit up a bit so I can slip him inside me, settling back against him in the same comfortable position. “It’s okay, love. I won’t either.”

He murmurs softly to me, thanks and encouragement and praise. Lost somewhere in the mix of praise is a soft “God, Kenna, I love you. So much. I love you, Kenna.”

I press my lips softly against his neck, a response impossible as my body shakes against his, everything going greying. His pace quickens a bit in response, a gasp escaping his lips, hands tight against my hip and bum. His arms go tight around my waist, face turning towards mine, lips soft against my cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> p.s this is the same couple that appears in Ch. 2


	4. V. Embrassing Vampire Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An especially embarrassing chapter from before I had any idea how sex worked. Be advised: is very cringy. Vaginal fingering, hand jobs, blow jobs. More praise kink. Some very light dom/sub dynamics. Use of the word "pet" as an endearment.

“What is it that you want from me right now?”

“I want us both to be naked and I want your hand between my legs and your tongue down my throat. And then when you feel like you've given me enough of a head-start, I want your cock in my mouth or in my hand.”

He smiles and swoops in, catching my lips with his as our clothes dissapear. With a last gentle fondling of my breast his hand slips between my thighs.

He moans when he finds my core already drenched for him, his fingers easily slipping between my folds. As his first finger slips into my core he pulls away and watches my reaction, smiling in appreciation once I look back at him.

“So tight,” he quietly murmurs, wiggling his first finger a bit, and tearing a gasp from my lips.

He enjoys watching me as he brings me gentle pleasure, careful as he adds a second finger to the first, and smiling when it makes me moan.

When I start to move against him he ducks his face in against my neck and gently kisses my soft spot there. “That's my good girl,” he gently murmurs.

I think I blush as my body tightens around him, loving the way he's speaking to me. He gasps softly and moves my hand to his rock hard and dripping member. “Go on, pet. If you pleasure me I'll reward you.”

I try to make him feel as good as I can with just my hand and after he's begun to moan with me his slides his thumb against my clit and starts to drive me insane.

When I feel myself start to get close I try to tell him, but I'm not sure if my voice is working. It must be, because he pulls me tighter against him and keeps going, murmuring something to me i'm too high to understand. “Go on, pet. Cum for me,” is all I hear.

My peak finally hits and I feel my juices gush between my legs as I shake almost violently against him.

“Such a good pet. And I bet so yummy, too. But so good. You're beautiful this way.”

As soon as I have any kind of thought process I make sure I'm still playing with his throbbing shaft, even as his fingers still send jolts of pleasure through me.

“Please. Please finish me off with your mouth,” he murmurs huskily. I slip my hand away and lay it on his hip, pushing him underneath me as soon as his fingers have slipped from inside of me.

I feel my core jerk a little when I look down at his slick and dripping member, his balls pulled tight against his body. As gently as I can, I lick away the precum that's gushed from his tip, loving the way he reacts under such a small touch.

And then I go for it, taking him into the back of my throat and sucking hard, moaning as he arches up, gripping my hair.

When he starts to shake I pull away until only is tip is in my mouth, stroking his length as I treat his tip like a girl's clit, flicking my tongue against the sensitive skin.

He screams and completely sits up, pulling me down completely on him as he does, his cum splattering down the back of my throat.

Even after he's fallen back, clearly exhausted, there's still cum gushing into my mouth.

Once he's finally emptied himself I pull away, smiling down at him as I do.


	5. Not so Dry-Humping?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dry-humping with a happy ending. A female alpha makes one of her male betas cum in his shorts. I feel like there's a more specific name for this but for the life of me I can't think of it.

I press a kiss to his temple, down to his jaw. “Just tell me what you want.”

He makes a little huffing sound. “It’s sort of weird.”

I nip his ear, which earns me a quiet groan. “Try me.”

“I want to keep my clothes on.”

I push up his shirt a bit. “Even this? Or do you really mean that you want me to make you cum in your shorts?”

The heat blooms over his cheeks, down his neck. “That second thing.”

“Do you want to watch the way my tits sway while I grind on your cock?”

He swallows hard, and I give him a soft laugh. “So that’s a yes. One more question. How much clothing do you want me to have on for this?”

He makes a soft sound, tugs at some bunched fabric on the thigh of my leggings.

“Okay. You, get your shirt off and decide where you’re sitting for this, and I’ll come out in something pretty you’ll like. Sound good?”

He sidles away from me in response, sits up to pull of his shirt. I duck and press a kiss to his sternum, slip into the bedroom to pull on a thong that sits above my hips , lace peaking against my pale skin over the tops of the very short shorts I then don. I grab a silk wrap, hide myself under it. When I come out he’s lounging in the other part of the living room, draped over the chaise like he’s a woman in a ballgown that’s taken a bit of a fainting spell, hand thrown over his face. I approach quietly, untie the wrap, and he looks over at me, eyes glowing with heat and need from every bit of him. He reaches out to me and I straddle him, shiver as he pushes the wrap from my shoulders, brushes fingertips across each nipple. “You have piercings,” he murmurs softly.

I make a noncommittal humming sound, widen my stance and settle on top of him, still rock solid. He arches upward a bit, pressing against me, and lets out a little “Ah” of something that sounds suspiciously like relief. He watches intently, traces fingertips against scars, brings me down and closes his lips over the tip of one breast, then the other, lets me kiss every reachable bit of him until his hands are tight on my grinding hips and he’s murmuring soft please and curses, telling me I’m hot, so hot, and I know he isn’t taking about my breasts of my waist of my stomach fat, because by now I’m turned on too, want to rub my own clit with no fabric layers between skin.

He pulls me down against him, traps our chest together, reaches out to hold tight to my hips, bucking up against me. I murmur softly into his neck, teasing at his eagerness and it only makes him more desperate. I shift a little so I can apply more direct pressure against him and he loses his rhythm, breathless and moaning and murmuring to me. “So close. So close. Don’t stop. Oh, don’t stop. Please don’t—” he breaks off in a loud moan I can feel him start to really wind up, Listen closely to his breath as it hitches and huffs and he forgets to breathe for a moment, lets it out in a half shout and pulls my hips down tighter to his.

I keep grinding against him until his grip loosens, fingertips drift down my scarred thighs. He turns his head to the side and I keep my head pressed against his chest, trying to break through my own arousal as I shift through the buzzing in my head and find the bond, all the stronger for our little bit of fun.


	6. Carnally Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another comfort portion of a hurt/comfort. Lovers that have been separated by some high-fantasy war B.S are finally home and psychologically healed enough to try crawling back in bed together. This is what ensues. She fucks him, he fucks her, everyone is happy. Safe words are established but not used. There's a bit of crying, but not of the bad sort.

“I need you to do something for me.” his voice is soft when he says it, fingers dancing along the skin of her sides.

“Anything. Anything for you.”

He laughs, buries his face against her neck to kiss and nibble there are his thumbs brushed over her nipples, his attempts to distract her from his next request. “I want you to fuck me.”

She makes soft panting sounds and little “oh’s” as he continues to tweak her nipples, but he can see her squinting, trying to work out the best way to do this. His beautiful warrior. Finally she says, more than a little breathless, “We need a safety word, and to leave you as free from restrictions as possible and—” he nudges her… between her legs and she breaks off to arch towards him, a thing quite close to a moan escaping her lips. “Fuck. Naked, now.” He complies easily, then tugs the tunic top the rest of the way over the bed, and for a moment they just look at each other, full of eager anticipation. He stalks her to the top of the bed, catches her in a kiss where he ends up on his back instead of her. When they both pull away panting he says suddenly, to both of their surprise “Orange” she looks puzzles a moment longer than he does, and then laughs in a way he’s never heard before, all ease and anticipation.

She kisses him, trails light fingertips along his body, pushes fingertips against his spine just to hear him moan. “Tell me your safe word again?” she mutters against his lips.

“Orange.”

She gives him a kiss, guides his hands to hold onto the railings in the headboard, murmurs “Just hold on to here for me, please, do you can balance yourself.” He complies easily, watches her kiss his way down his stomach, squirming and eager under her attention. She holds gently but firmly onto his thighs, lifts and guides until his legs are high in the air, spread wide so he’s laid bare for them both to see. He’s panting, eyes an edge of wild but still here, still hers. “If you let go with both hands, that’ll work the same as saying Orange, okay?”

He nods, watches as she moves forward so the entire lower half of his body is supported essentially by her chest, makes soft, needing sounds as she presses kisses to his thighs, runs her hand along his sides to gentle circle his nipples with her thumbs, run the same touches all the way down his body until she’s spread his little entrance, look down from his face to try to mask the hunger in her eyes, the anticipation of his pleasure and those soft noises he’ll make. “Look at me.” his voice is so breathy she’s barely sure it’s him and not her imagination, but she looks to him and all she sees there is need, raw and desperate, and all he sees looking back at him is her love and her need to match his own. She gives his nipple a tweak before setting back to her task, fingertips dancing along his hips and legs as her lips and mouth paid close attention to the base of his dick, the soft, vulnerable skin of his balls, working downwards until her tongue was dipping inside him and he was moaning so deep she could feel it in her bones. Even panting and gasping and dripping precum on his own stomach, he batted her hand away when she reached for him. A few minutes later, panting and writhing, he croaks out “Different position?”

She pulls away, lowers his legs to the bed. “What did you have in mind?”

He takes a few deep breaths, reaches a hand out to her, brushes his thumb along her cheekbone. “I’m going to take my other hand off this bar, but it’s not because I want you to stop, but because I want to hold you for this next bit, okay?”

She nods, startles only a little when his lips are on hers, like he’s trying to devour her, and he’s turning them onto their sides. He pulls away panting, one leg thrown high over her hip, a hand eagerly pushing hers towards his entrance, still slick with her saliva. He buries his face in her shoulder, panting as she applies gentle pressure, teases away the tension. “I love you, and your body, and I wouldn’t trade it for anything, but I wish we had something bigger than your fingers to work with.”

She turns and presses a kiss to his temple as her fingertip slips inside and he moans softly, trying to shift closer to her. “I have some toys suit for this. I even have harnesses, if you want me to play the role.”

“Oh, fuck, I love you. Let me see.”

She hums softly, presses a kiss to his jaw. “We’re going to come back to this another time, and there’s not going to be a toy to save you.” He presses an open-mouth kissed to her cheek in acknowledgement. He collapses onto his back once her hand is untangled from their bodies, watch as she digs into the same place she found the lace nightgown before, presents him his three options. He looks thoughtfully, points to the largest one, nearly his own size. She looks down at it, then up at him pointedly. “Are you sure?”

He reaches a hand out and she goes to him, takes the thing with her as well as some lotion she had there that’s meant for these things. He drags her into bed, into a kiss, leaves the items lying next to their heads. “I don’t want anyone else to have any part of me, so you’re going to fuck me with your big cock so you own me, because that’s what I need.” She blinks down at him for a second before breaking out into a huge grin. He pulls her down into another kiss and that’s that. Her fingers slip between their bodies, tease and slip and slide she searches gently, widens him slowly, until her fingers slip against that spot and he pulls away to let out a hoarse sound, nearly a shout, more precum slicking between their close bodies. “Oh, not yet. Not yet. I need you inside me first. Please. Please. Inside me.”

She catches him back in a kiss, gently pulls her fingers away a little at a time, and then reaches over to her tools. He repositions himself a bit, so he can see the juncture of their bodies if he peers down, can still hold her and meet her in easy comfortable kisses. She readies everything, slips two easy fingers into him just to be sure, and he arches upwards, still eager for more. She slides between his legs, teases the slick tip along his eager body. “Do you remember your safeword?”

“Orange,” he supplies it breathlessly, staring eager at the space between their bodies. She pushes slowly until his body relaxes, then presses their bodies together in what quick motion that leaves him panting, hands back to holding the bars. She rubs his thighs, his sides, watches him pant a handful a breaths before shifting his hips impatiently. “Fuck me hard. Please. Hard and fast.”

She lifts a leg and kisses the inside of his thigh as acknowledgement, presses his knees nearly to his chest, one of which he holds himself, the other protecting him from hitting his head, and after a few gentle strokes to find her bearings, shifting until she was sliding over that little bit of electric inside him, she smiles at him like he was the most beautiful thing she’d ever seen, because he was, and fucked him. He left his weeping wet cock untouched, waved her attentions away too, though she was beginning to wonder if the constant stimulation against his prostate meant that more of the liquid was orgasm-related than a precursor to. Deciding that he was happy, and little else matter (though she was correct) she voiced no objections, and happily went on fucking, carefully watching his face, his body language. He arched, another spurt of fluid falling to his messy stomach, and reached out to her. She slowed, took his hand in hers, gave him a chance to catch his breath. “I’d like to ride you,” he muttered, blush colouring his cheeks. She barked out a laugh and smiled down at him in wonder, slowed her pace bit by bit until he was more settled, and then pulled away and propped herself at the head of the bed on a huge nest of pillows. The sight of him set her afire, and all he saw when he moved towards her was adoration and hunger, though he knew himself to be a shameful mess or a harlot. She pulled him so gently into her lap, whispered such soft words as his body readjusted, that he forgot to think of himself as anything but hers. She sighed as he settled, nuzzled against her neck, had been worried about the lost look he had had for a moment. Her arms wrapped around him, hands trailed the line of his back, spread him wider. “Remind me again.” she whispered against the skin of his shoulder.

“Orange,” he murmured, just as quietly. Her arms came more firmly around him, his lips pressed against hers as he braced himself on the headboard and rode her for all he was worth, until he was panting desperately and still grinding, the skin of their stomachs slick with his fluid. She croons to him, nips gently at his shoulder and neck and jaw, gives him fluttering kisses until he’s calmed.

“Tell me what it is you need that you aren’t getting.”

He nearly growls, shifts again as if trying to find the right angle in his body, like there’s something he’s missing. “A proper fucking orgasm.”

She huffs out a half laugh, puts her hands in his hair to guide him to her gentle kiss. “Let me take the harness of, so I can just hold the base of the thing to fuck you, and let me use my mouth on you, and I’ll give you a proper fucking orgasm.”

The air goes out of him and he looks to her, searching her face for honestly. He needs this. Does she know that? Realize what she’s just offered him? “Really?”

The openness of his face in this moment assure that she knows how important it is, so she gives him another gentle kiss before answering. “Really. If a proper orgasm is what you need, then that’s what I’ll give you. And—” another kiss here, along his jaw “that in the process—” at his adam’s apple, their bodies slowly lowering to the bed “I finally make you properly mine—” their bodies slip apart and she’s not sure if it’s that or her words when he moans “then all the better.” as the toy, quickly free of the harness, slips back into his waiting body.

He reaches down, slips a hand into her hair as she licks along sensitive skin to clean him up a bit before setting to her real work. “Yours?”

She smiles, ducks her head back without resistance to continue licking away the salt of his cum and his sweat. “Every bit of you, as long as you wish to be.” and she goes back to her task, slow and increasingly detailed orientated as she approaches her true target, hand setting a gentle rhythm in his body all the while, his hips shifting easily to match. She works him slowly upwards, mouth and tongue and sucking and speed, his hands tangled hot in her hair. He murmurs softly, desperately. “Oh, so close, so close. Oh, please, please. Please let me.”

She slips the toy from his body and he moans, starts to protest, but her fingers replace, and do a better job, leave him off rhythm and restless as she sucks on his tip, hands everywhere else. He pushes on her head hard, buries her nose against his body as he shouts his orgasm, moaning as she sucks it all down, slipping her fingers from his as she does so, holding his hips to swallow every drop he has to offer. When she pulls away she wraps the hand around the slick skin, holds it so she can lick the last of his cum from his very tip, and then releases him, crawls over her lover to inspect his face, push hair from his eyes, see him panting and flush and relaxed.

“How’re you doing, my love?” she enquires softly.

His eyes flutter open and he smiles up at her, tired and sated, and drags her on top of him, turns his face to hers and presses his lips to his cheek. They stay there together until he shifts, stretches out all those recently used muscles. She hops up to do the same, finds her body still smoldering even if she’d moved past. Gods, how could she be so wet? He reaches out from the bed and grabs her hips, pulls her a step forward. There’s nothing but heat in his voice when he says “Look at you.”

She shrugs but he doesn’t seem to find that an acceptable answer, sits on the edge of the bed and wraps himself around her, making them both laugh. They give each other a few gentle kisses, and she crawls back into bed with them, and when he presses her underneath him, all their urgency is lost. She puts her hand over one of his, squeezes gently. He gives her a kiss, searches her face. “What is it?”

She kisses him, has no idea how to put any of this into words, how to ask him if he’s okay without being insulting, without crying and asking to inspect every inch of him she touched. When he pulls away he smiles down at her with nothing but tenderness in his eyes, brushes hair from her face.

“Everything’s okay, love. I’m all yours now. I think it’s fair we make you mine, don’t you?”

She smiles up at him, catches him in a kiss. There’s no urgency here, no desperation, just hunger and love, and they drown in their kisses, and when they’re laying together and he pulls her leg up, pulls her hips closer, she sinks onto him with something like a sigh, tucks her face into his shoulder. He presses a kiss to her temple, moves gently through her, hands on every inch of her that he can reach, teasing and petting and soothing. He stills when he feels tears against his shoulder, moves her under him so he can separate their bodies but her legs come up, trap him inside, and she reaches out for him. She kisses him, unmindful of the tears. She knows how ridiculous she looks, crying during the gentlest sex, but as her ecstasy washed through her, she finally knew, for sure, that he was real and with her and hers and it was such a relief.

He wipes the way the tears, she kisses his fingertips, and then she wriggles playfully against him. “Fuck me.”

He puts a hand over his heart in mock offense. “What a mouth for a lady. I think I may need to punish you.”

She smiles up at him and they kiss fiercely before she moves onto her hands and knees, holding onto the headboard bars just as he did before. He enters her again and the difference in angle is more than she expected, leaves her gasping through a small orgasm just from him entering. He’s slow, but she presses back against him, impatient. “I said fuck me,” she grouses, and he laughs.

“I won’t last long if I do.”

She shifts back against him again, tight and needing. “Please.”

He huffs out a laugh again and obliges, ends up pulling her back against him, a hand on her throat, but without pressure, and his hands slips between he legs, brings her to seemingly endless very wet orgasm, so that when they come undone together and she bonelessly shifts herself to all fours and he slowly pulls away, a trickle of their mixed release leaks slowly from her pink flesh. He’s looking down at her, and at the sight makes some sort of deep male sound but she collapses onto her stomach and says “Don’t you dare. Another day. I don’t have it in me.”

He gives a half laugh, pats her on the butt, and settles beside her on his back. “You’re quite a mess.”


	7. Fuel for the Imagination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another sort of reunion. He's not quite ready to be touched sexually, but there are other ways to be intimate. A bit of praise kink. Narrated masturbation? (She gives him something to imagine while he touches himself)

He gives me a slow kiss. “Be the big spoon?”

I nod, and he turns away. I tuck myself tight against him, and he entwines our legs. His hands slips beneath the sheets and he lets out the sweetest little gasp, and then another, and his hips shift a bit.

“Talk to me.”

I hum softly and press a kiss to his shoulder. “I’m not sure what there is to talk about. All I can think about is the way that you smell, and the way your kisses taste, and how nice it is to finally have you in my arms.” He arches back into me a moan and I nip gently at the soft skin of his neck. “Gods, and how wonderful you sound. And all the ways I’ll be able to coax that sound out of you in the future. Of all the time we have now for kisses, and how nice it will be to wake up to you every morning.” He shifts again, makes a sound in the back of his throat let’s less about sex and more about desperation. I make a soft shushing sound. “There’s no need to hurry. Take your time. Imagine it’s me, if that helps. It helps me, to imagine it’s you.””

“What do you imagine?”

“Something like the beginning of tonight, with lots of kisses and holding, and you end up curled against up my side, and we still kiss, and you slip your hand between my legs, and feel how wet I am for you. Sometimes you tease me like that, rub me over my panties until I beg you. You always take them off though, and dip a finger into me so you can feel how wet I am for you before you start rubbing my clit. And you always start so slow, like this,” I start to gentle circle my thumb against his nipple and he shivers, hips shifting again and head falling back. “And you stay like that, teasing me, until I beg you, to touch me more, to kiss me, to go faster. Anything, because I just need more. So you go a little faster, and you’re a little firmer, and you tell me that you won’t have sex with me, won’t let me put my mouth on you, until I’ve come for you already.” He shudders and picks up the pace, his hand reaching underneath the pillow to find mine, hold it tonight. I press a few kisses to his shoulder. “Such a good boy. I love how you sound right now, thinking about touching me, about rubbing my clit faster and faster until I’m desperate for you, begging you to fuck me.” His hips have picked up an rhythm by now and it starts to fall apart, the only thing keeping him close to me being the arm I have across his chest.

He gasps out, “So close. Please. Please.”

I nip his ear, find my voice still gravely when I tell him. “Fuck, you sound so beautiful right now.” He makes a little “ah” sound and I nuzzle against his neck. “Please come for me, beautiful. I want to hear you when you come undone. And then we can go back to kisses, and I can hold you as long as you want, and—” he goes tense against me, then lets out a long, panting moan. body going suddenly slack again. I know I’ve made a quiet sound in response to his, to the way he sounds when he’s spent himself. “Oh.”

After a moment he pulls his hand from under the covers, and I can feel his blush against my cheek. “I’m sorry.”

“Please don’t be. That was… hot.”


End file.
